hclfandomcom-20200214-history
Andriy Zaporizhia
Background Andiry Zaporizhia has worked as a nuclear technician for over twenty years, stationed primarily in Japan. The Ukrainian has worked at various different plants over his career since moving to Japan. Due to this long career, he has suffered severe, prolonged exposure to radiation, which explains his hideous, deformed appearance. Particularly his face. Especially his face. Despite a strong showing in his MMA debut at the Peace Love Fist Summit, Zaporizhia failed to impress in HCL, after a disappointing 0-2 record. Citing a desire to return to his home in Japan, Zaporizhia requested and was granted a release from his HCL contract on Friday, November 29, 2013. MMA record |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 10-5 | Bad News Cruz | TKO (Knees) | KUMITE 31 | July 17, 2016 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 5:11 | Nagoya, Japan | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 10-4 | Mikhail Torgovets | KO (Punch) | KUMITE 27 | March 13, 2016 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 7:31 | Hokkaido, Japan | Quarterfinal |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 10-3 | Hirohiro Takahakahida | TKO (Knees) | KUMITE 25 | January 1, 2016 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 4:33 | Sendai, Japan | Opening Round |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 9-3 | Roger Mars | KO (Punch) | KUMITE 22 | October 8, 2015 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 5:38 | Sapporo, Japan | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 8-3 | Taylor Swift | TKO (Knees) | KUMITE 17 | May 9, 2015 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 3:24 | Sapporo, Japan | Grand Final |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 7-3 | Leo Serengeti | TKO (Punches) | KUMITE 17 | May 9, 2015 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 6:33 | Sapporo, Japan | Semifinal |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 6-3 | Blade Stabdagger | TKO (Knees) | KUMITE 15 | March 14, 2015 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 8:14 | Osaka, Japan | Quarterfinal |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 5-3 | Matthijs Vertabak | TKO (Knees) | KUMITE 13 | January 1, 2015 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 5:12 | Sendai, Japan | Opening Round |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 4-3 | Nobuyuki Hidoi | KO (Punch) | KUMITE 11 | November 22, 2014 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 6:52 | Sendai, Japan | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 3-3 | Albert Munch | TKO (Punches) | KUMITE 8 | August 30, 2014 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 6:27 | Osaka, Japan | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 2-3 | Taylor Swift | TKO (Knees) | KUMITE 6 | June 14, 2014 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 3:59 | Sendai, Japan | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 1-3 | Roger Mars | TKO (Knees) | KUMITE 4 | April 27, 2014 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 1:49 | Kobe, Japan | Quarter-final |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 1-2 | The Big Kabongo | KO (Punch) | KUMITE 1 | January 1, 2014 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 8:30 | Sendai, Japan | Opening Round |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 0-2 | Rupert Takamura | KO (Spinning back kick) | HCL 24 | October 13, 2013 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 2:07 | Enumclaw, Washington | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 0-1 | Rodolfo Cruz | KO (Left hook) | HCL 18 | March 10, 2013 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 3:16 | Los Angeles, California | |} ----